TIC-TAC
by Misari
Summary: Tic-tac, hace el reloj, tic-tac. Hermana estúpida, no hay nada que no sea despiadado en este mundo. Hasta los segundos se devoran entre sí. [Para Reveire].


Well, esto acaba de salir del horno y es… no tengo idea, sólo espero que lo disfruten. Simplemente tenía ganas de despejarme un poco (aunque tendría que estar estudiando).

 **Aclaraciones:** Ni TG ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo de Ishida Sui. Para **pajarito**. (Es un regalo muy especial y con mucho, mucho amor, ¿sabes lo que te quiero, no?).

* * *

 **TIC-TAC.**

* * *

Diez… nueve… ocho… siete… seis… cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…

 _Tic-tac_.

Diez veces Ayato ve salir a través de las rendijas de sus pupilas un astro rey que es tan opaco que se devoró a la luz de los polos. Es que las manos de mamá son un retazo seco de edredón descosido, un pedazo de lija quebradiza que ya no pasea por los interminables campos de sus mejillas de carne-tierna; y es que las palabras de papá extinguieron el hielo de su madriguera a cambio de concederle un calor que se asemeja al infierno sepulcral que surge de las entrañas hambrientas. El cuervo carroñero le habla en idiomas inentendibles hasta que se escurre de su pico un poderoso «te voy a devorar los ojos, niñito», y todo lo que puede hacer es esconderse –encenderse- en los pliegues llanos que le regala una elegante –temerosa- mariposa de alas eternas. Le promete rozándole con su infinito que no va a dejarlo solo jamás.

(porque los que rompen las promesas merecen que la Parca les abra el cráneo con los huesos desnudos y beba de su contenido hasta saciarse)

Nueve… ocho… siete… seis… cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…

 _Tic-tac_.

Nueve veces Touka perjura entre rugidos que el invierno se acabará pronto y la nieve y el hielo y los geiseres congelados darán paso a una primavera de frutos rojos, hinchados, para llenarse la boca con sus pecados. Que se derritan los dientes. Que se muera el paladar. Que se retuerza la lengua. Que se pudra el gusto. ¡Que se quiebre la garganta! Mas perjurar no es lo mismo que rezar y cuando cae la reina de vestido negro y pestañas de plata no tiene para entregar más que sus ilusiones calcinadas y unas manos tan despellejadas que el músculo tiembla con la sola mención de un respirar pausado. A su lado el niño la mira con sus ojos de cordero condenado, aferrándose a las esperanzas que ella le escupe en el rostro. Se cose la boca con el cuero-humano, porque las palabras son ácido sulfúrico y él es demasiado fresco para escucharlas.

(el sacrificio está tan cerca que la tentación mueve sus caderas sugestivas, las balancea de un lado a otro y ríe cabrona con su voz de terciopelo rígido)

Ocho… siete… seis… cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…

 _Tic-tac_.

Ocho veces Ayato escucha el canto de un sueño húmedo que cuando despierta parece lejano, tan, tan, tan lejano. Se ensucia las manos que viscosas se hunden a través de las eras sobre mapas imperfectos y se las lleva a la boca para aplacar el deseo de corromper todo lo que tocan. El cuervo carroñero sigue hablándole en idiomas inentendibles que son cada vez más entendibles; le revelación le apelmaza las costillas furtivas y cae en la cuenta de que el terror (¿el cuervo?) comienza a hacer un nido donde nadie lo llama. Quiere gritarle que huye tan lejos como pueda antes de que se lo devore. (Pero no lo hace). La mariposa de alas eternas sigue a su lado, opaca. El infinito comienza a quedarle chico porque en sus colores Ayato ve reflejado el anhelo de mil mundos diferentes, alejados de la podredumbre que un pobre niñito puede ofrecerle.

(recuerden que la Parca no tolera a los mentirosos y que la Tentación sigue bailando sobre el Sacrificio que, paciente, espera su momento estelar)

Siete… seis… cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…

 _Tic-tac_.

Siete veces Touka permite que sus alas miren atrás. Comienzan a romperse, a tener rajaduras, a mostrar las imperfecciones que recelosas se escondían de los ojos de la luz. Crujen cada vez que se extienden para cruzar el firmamento manchado; ya no tienen la fuerza de antes, ya no tienen la belleza de antes –están opacas- y ya no pueden sostener –envolver- al niñito que cargó en sus colores el peso de sus amores perdidos. Con frecuencia se deja caer en los rincones más oscuros, allí donde los callejones sin salida son la regla y los túneles de escape la excepción. Quiere dejarlas cerradas para siempre, pero la palabra le sabe a mierda (me-n-tira-s) sobre los labios resecos y en cuanto puede se la arranca con un par de dientes que vienen de propina.

(¡que se ahogan, se ahogan, se ahogan! ¡que se queman, se queman, se queman! ¡que se asfixian, se asfixian, se asfixian! ¡que se respiran, se respiran, se respiran!)

Seis… cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…

 _Tic-tac_.

Seis veces Ayato cae de rodillas sobre el asfalto de piel de lobo. Le tiembla el pulso y con él las corazonadas (punzadas en el pecho donde el terror ya hizo el nido, y cómodo dirige un reinado dónde Ayato es el príncipe esperando a ser coronado). Las palabras que le chifla el cuervo carroñero se escuchan con una claridad que ensucia sus oídos de susurros indecentes y por primera vez quiere probar –él, sus manos, sus dedos, sus músculos, sus huesos- ese infinito con el que la mariposa alguna vez lo rozó. Poseer no es más otra forma –despiadada- de aprender a manejar el mundo a su antojo; que el muy intolerante no es más que una jungla venenosa disfrazada de jardín de flores aromáticas. Es tiempo de exigir una prueba de que la promesa no será rota jamás. O… _él_ (¿él? ¿Ayato? ¿el cuervo? ¿el terror?) la romperá.

(los dos terminaremos bañándonos en las aguas de lo etéreo, compartiremos una cama de huesos pulidos y tres comidas diarias bajo la atenta mirada de un cuervo; la Parca beberá de nuestra mesa, la Tentación bailará en nuestro living y el Sacrificio nos hará dulce compañía, ¿no es, acaso, perfecto?)

Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…

 _Tic-tac_.

Cinco veces Touka pisa el fondo del cementerio. Con sus brazos de caballero andante cava una tumba tan profunda capaz de llegar al… ¿Pur…ga…torio? (¿Infierno? ¿Paraíso? ¿A dónde quería ir con tanta prisa?). Sus manos, con anterioridad despellejada, ruegan clemencia ante una masacre despiadada. Tan determinada está a llegar –a donde sea, ¡sólo quiere llegar!- que no le importaría ni siquiera perder las alas. El niñito, atento, pone las manos tras su espalda, con miedo a que se las robe para construir castillos en el cielo; es que a ambos les enseñaron que para tener cimientos fuertes se debe plantar sobre tierra firme, la arena y el cielo sólo son espejismos que destrozan hasta los sueños más valientes. «Quiero irme a dormir, eso es todo, estoy cavando una-». Si apoyara la cabeza sobre una almohada y cerrara sus persianas, Touka está segura que perdería las alas (¡y para qué las quiero!, se desgarra la garganta).

(«la perfección no existe», sentenció el condenado)

Cuatro… tres… dos… uno…

 _Tic-tac_.

Cuatro veces Ayato y Touka se permitieron yacer juntos; antes de que Ayato hiciera caso de las burlas del cuervo carroñero, antes de que Touka cerrara las manos despellejadas y perdiera las alas. No saben si, al abrir la boca-cueva y permitir el ingreso del elixir alcohólico, están saboreando un pedazo de infierno, un cacho de paraíso, un destello de purgatorio (quizá, quizá, están degustando a la nada misma). Se abren las costillas con uñas delicadas, pintadas de carmín fosforescente, y bostezan entre un ahogamiento, una quemadura, una asfixia, una respiración. Bailan con los pies descalzos sobre alcantarillas sucias y derraman en sus lenguas un boleto directo a la locura más inocente –carnal- entre toqueteos bestiales. Miran, burlescos, las sombras que yacen debajo de sus carnes y ríen, ríen como niños traviesos aunque el tiempo para las travesuras terminó hace mucho tiempo.

(¡que placer encuentran en sus desgracias, niños estúpidos!, que la piel es débil y la mente engaña)

Tres… dos… uno…

 _Tic-tac_.

Tres veces Touka y Ayato hablan sobre el reloj. Le llaman, casi con temor, El Despiadado. Se devora a sí mismo; es _abominable_ , ¿quién se devora a sí mismo?. Mascullan lo que fue, el pasado (¿Lo recuerdas, Ayato? Como un tatuaje de brazas calientes nos palpábamos la nariz y pasábamos los días escuchando corear a las estrellas que nos acunaban cuando nos quedábamos solos en la inmensidad del mundo), maldicen lo que es, el presente (Hermana, no hay más brazas calientes, las estrellas ya no nos corean, y el mundo sigue siendo tan inmenso como antes. Sólo hay pestes a ambos lados del camino, sólo nos tenemos a nosotros mismos, sólo… ¿no es estúpido como funciona todo?), vociferan lo que será, el futuro (¿Nos quedaremos juntos, hermana? ¿O decidirás que el infinito ya no te basta? ¿Decidiré yo que perseguir el terror no es tan mala idea? Ayato, deja ya de hablar sobre lo incierto, aún… aún estamos juntos. No importa el resto, no importa la inmensidad del mundo).

(¡déjalo! ¡deja que El Despiadado se devore a sí mismo!)

Dos… uno…

 _Tic-tac_.

Dos veces los hermanos admiten que se necesitan. Touka deja colgadas sus alas por unos instantes –que los minutos se los roba El Despiadado- y reposa sus manos despellejadas sobre los hombros inclinados del niñito. (Cuánto has crecido). Ayato ignora el cuervo carroñero –que se coma sus ojos, si quiere- y se inclina ligeramente sobre las piernas de carretera nívea de la mariposa. (Cuánto has envejecido). Extrañamente ya no hay infierno, ya no hay paraíso, ya no hay purgatorio, ya no hay ni siquiera nada. Sólo hay… paz. (¿qué es esto? ¿qué es esto? ¿qué esto?). Amanecen en medio de la ciudad perdida, donde los deseos mueren a mitad del día y los sueños caminan encadenados a las pesadillas. Sus pupilas hermanas admiran la destrucción creada con la paciencia de dos edificadores responsables y los pechos se hinchan de orgullo.

(porque saben que el final sisea de cerca; hay, hay, hay)

Uno…

 _Tic… tac…._

Una sola vez aceptan amarse.

Que Ayato ha decidido tomar la corona que el cuervo carroñero le preparó con tanto cariño-pútrido; se la pone en la cabeza y el papel de príncipe se le ciñe al cuerpo con una soltura de la que nunca se habría imaginado. Su reinado le permite cometer toda clase de caprichos. Que Touka apoya la cabeza en la almohada y cierra las persianas a la noche, dejando que le arranquen sus alas; ya era tiempo de renunciar a ellas, las rajaduras la estaban haciendo excesivamente pesada. Se sueltan la promesa. La Parca comienza a beber de cráneos a medio abrir, la Tentación festeja besándoles la boca (una manzana para el niño-conejo, una café para la niña-conejo) y el Sacrificio se regodea ¡que festín!.

(—Lo promesa sólo está suelta, Ayato, no rota.

—Entonces, veremos qué pasa. Eres tan optimista, hermana estúpida.

—Alguien tiene que serlo.

—¿Y tienes que ser tú, _siempre_?).

 _Clic_ , hace El Despiadado.

(todo vuelve a comenzar)

Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis… siete… ocho… nueve… diez…

 _Tic-tac_.

...

...


End file.
